


The Start of an Inseparable Bond

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote from story - "Instead of asking yourself 'why' all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him, as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, however, you both have to have faith in yourselves."</p><p>Takes place three months after Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan. Ukitake gives her some advice, in hopes of bringing to her some bit of solace. 3rd Person POV, Just so you know. Please Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of an Inseparable Bond

**Story:** **_The Start of an Inseparable Bond_ **

**Summary: "** **_Instead of asking yourself 'why' all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him, as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, however, you both have to have faith in yourselves."_ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach._ **

* * *

It'd be three months since Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan. It was a rather hot day, for the sun was shining brightly. She found herself wandering around in a huge field, nearby Squad Thirteen's barracks. After a long moment of studying the clouds, she sighed, nervously clutching the chest of her Shihakusho, as she leaned back against one of the few trees in the area.

She'd never been able understand her brother, nor any of his motivations. Nothing was adding up. Out of all the available and skilled fighters, why was it that Byakuya had specifically chose to adopt  _her_. She was probably one of weakest of them all, and  _yet..._

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" a familiar voice called out from straight above her, immediately snapping her out of her thoughts.

"T-taichou!" her head jerked up startled, as she spotted Jyuushiro, suddenly taking notice of his spiritual pressure. He was setting up on a high branch, waving down at her.

"I had no idea you were there! Forgive me," the raven apologized, bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it." he chuckled. "Since you're down there, why don't you come up and join me? I've got an awfully good view up here, and there's a nice breeze coming in."

"H-Hai..." she nodded once, before doing so. "Thank you."

"It's been a while." Ukitake noted.

"It has..." Rukia agreed.

"How well are you and Byakuya getting along?" Ukitake questioned.

"I..." she averted her gaze, trailing off into silence. She didn't know what she was suppose to say. It wasn't like her brother was ever mean to her or anything. In fact, he was always polite to her, but...she still couldn't say she was fond of him. Finally, she looked back up, forcing a fake smile of reassurance. "Everything's fine."

Ukitake obviously wasn't fooled. He studied her with concern, as he could feel the hesitation in her imbalanced Reiatsu. Her lips began quivering, as she suddenly turned her head, no longer able to look him in the eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ukitake took a gander at the sky. "That boy..."

He gave a small, and slightly sad, smirk. "You just never know  _what_  he's thinking, or plotting for that matter. That part of him will never change. However, when he was younger, he had a louder, and more destructive way of 'expressing' his personal opinions, if you know what I mean." he chortled, catching her gaze. "He had quite the temper when he didn't get his way."

"Nii-sama...used to be a hot-head...?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You could say that," Jyuushiro smiled, unable to resist laughing at that assumption. It's  _was_  fairly accurate, after all. "I don't really know what suddenly changed him, but he's a lot different, and much quieter now. However, he always  _has_  been impatient. I know how you must feel, but I assure you he's acting only as he knows how to."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Act on what you truly know is right. Give it some time. Up to this point in his life, Byakuya hasn't opened up to very many people out of fear of losing those iportant to him. Instead of asking yourself  _'why'_ all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, however, you both have to have faith in  _yourselves._ "

"Right." Rukia smiled, though this time for real. "Thank you, Taichou."

Ukitake beamed. "Glad to see you smile again. A smile that doesn't come from the heart isn't a smile at all, ne?"

Rukia nodded, giggling, as a thought came to mind. "Speaking of  _smiling_ , one day, I'd really like to see Nii-sama smile."

"Now that  _would_  be something." Ukitake agreed. "However, knowing him, that task might prove to be quite difficult."

"Taichou, do you ever  _remember_  him smiling? Even once?"

"Hm..." Ukitake cupped his chin within his fingers, as he ruminated, then he held up an index finger as a thought came to mind. "Ah, yes! But that was a while ago... Ironically, I don't remember much about the situation."

Rukia looked down with disappointment. "Awww..."

_**~ End of Story ~** _

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think? Shiro-sama definitely has to be one of my favorite Bleach Characters. Sorry if he was a bit OOC. Good? Bad? Terrible? Ehh...? Review. ^_^_ **


End file.
